Let the Blood Spill
by dualstrike
Summary: She was crazy for him. He wanted to be with someone else. The other girl wanted him, but she didn't want the feud to end like this. Luka x Kaito x Miku. Psycho!Miku. ACute inspired. Read and Review! Rated T for psycho!Miku


**Let the Blood Spill- A VOCALOID fanfic  
**_**She was crazy for him. He wanted to be with someone else. The other girl wanted him, but she didn't want the feud to end like this.**_

**A/N - ACute inspired. Don't know the PV, go watch it. It's amazing. I'll write an Acute!Reverse fanfic soon. When I'm not lazy of course. Anyways, rated T for language, psycho!miku and of course blood and Luka's tits.**

**Actually, this was inspired by this marysue in this RP I'm in. Apparently she's in an abusive relationship aaaannnd she makes it so cliché that I had to take my anger out on **_**something**_**. But yeah, enjoy~.**

**Couple - Luka x Kaito x Miku**

**Don't own anything but this fic and your fine ass mother.**

* * *

Was it that hard to deal with?

He had always known that she was crazy about him, but he couldn't even go _outside_ without having her on his back. _"Where are you going? Are you gonna be with Luka? Can I come? Huh? Huh?"_ It was to the point where he completely shut away from her. He never called her anymore; he never went outside because of her. Instead, he sat in his room and played Xbox all day long. He was becoming a loser because of her attitude.

Kaito sat against the wall with the controller in his hand. There was no couch really since he couldn't afford one. The blue haired male spent every paycheck on her just to keep her happy. _Happy_. It was a word that was sickening to him.

_"I'm so happy that I'm with you, Kaito!"_

She was sickening him to the extreme.

Maybe that's why he's been hanging out with Megurine Luka more than Hatsune Miku. Luka was charming, sweet, a bit of an alcoholic at times, but she meant well. She listened to him. She was the only one who has seen him cry about her. _"I hate her, I hate her so much! But... I'm so __afraid__ of her..."_

_"It's fine to be afraid of her, Kaito. We've all been trying to get her some help; Len, Rin, Meiko and myself of course._" After she said that, a smile planted on her lips and she would hug him gently. He would smile and return the embrace ever so.

It was so, so comforting to know that she was here to help him through the troubles. She was his best friend of course. Kaito, Luka and Miku had been all close. Before Miku's problem. Before her obsession. It was tiring the male out and the teal haired girl knew it. After all, she did have quite the stalker in her.

Yet, she kept making his life miserable. What was her exact reason? If she loved him, she would let him go, right? That was the old saying. _He needs to be reminded how much I love him_ is what she would say. If Kaito didn't fall in love with her…

No.

If he were to admit the truth to her when the obsession stage was early, then all three of them could of avoided the fate that the one above held in it's hands. Maybe if everyone was truthful... Maybe, just maybe.

However, because Miku was too drawn into Kaito, it was too late for anyone to stop it. Even the people on the sidelines couldn't do anything. Kaito couldn't go to Kaiko; in fact, his sister was choosing between two guys herself! It must run in the family.

The blunette stood up and turned the console off. It was time to go see Luka. She was at the bar alone of course; this was a routine with them. Both of them would meet at the bar and simply talk out their feelings. However, both of them knew something that no one else knew.

They were falling in love with each other.

* * *

The pink haired female sat at the bar, twirling the drink that was in her cup lightly. One drink turned into two, two drinks turned into three. This was her fifth drink. She had been receiving death threats from the teal haired girl and each threat was getting more violent by the second. She had been living in a hotel instead of the house for a bit. Meiko had suggested it.

Her phone rang. The glowing screen said it was from Kagamine Rin. What did she want at this hour anyways? Quickly, Luka answered the phone with a cheery, "Hellllooooo?"

"Luka."

The voice wasn't Rin and it certainly wasn't Len. It was Miku's own voice. Luka gasped slightly, afraid of showing fear in her voice, "... Wh-Why are you using Rin's cell phone?" The other female asked, shaking a bit. The teal haired girl grinned and looked behind her. The blond was on the floor, a knife pierced through her skull. Her face was horrified, as if she tried to scream before Miku got to her.

"Rin is such a _good_ friend. She doesn't steal away _my_ boyfriend, unlike a certain Megurine." The teal haired girl twirled her hair a bit as she heard Luka gasp slightly. The older female's voice was low when she spoke, "Miku. I have not stolen your boyfriend from you. It's his decision and his life. I don't control that. I did not seduce him like you said I did."

The other line was silent. Miku did not say anything at all. The pink haired female could hear her stand up though. What was she doing exactly? On the other line, Miku walked to the dresser where the picture laid on. A simpler time, it was. A time where they had all just met. No one was into each other yet. A part of Miku wanted that time back.

But yet, the more she looked at the picture, the more her imagination started going wild. Was Kaito near Luka more? Was that on purpose? Miku growled slightly and turned away from the picture.

"Is he there with you?"

As soon as she said that, Luka felt someone embrace her from behind. She glanced behind her, seeing the blunette there, squeezing her to his body. "Luka, is that Miku?" All she could do was nod at this point. He pressed against her again, nuzzling her neck gently.

"Well, is he?"

"..." The Megurine didn't say anything just yet. "... Miku, I'm tired of being afraid of you."

"What?"

"I'm tired of not making my own decisions because of _your_ problems!" Luka raised her voice, gripping the phone in her hand. Kaito smiled gently squeezing her a bit more. "Luka, I want you." His voice made the female shiver. "Miku, I have to go now. Goodbye."

All Miku could hear was the dropping of the phone and some static to go along with it. The petite Hatsune dropped the phone on the ground as well. Silence filled the air. Rin's screams ended about an hour ago. The cops would most likely be here soon. They would blame Miku, and she would be sent off while Luka and Kaito would be all over each other.

_No._

That wasn't going to happen.

She was going to delete Luka from life itself.

As Miku scribbled the older female out of the picture, about a few blocks away or so, the pink haired female was looking at the same picture. Maybe... Maybe this was wrong of her to do, but she loved Kaito to. She didn't mean to 'steal' Kaito away; he came to her first. At the same time, Kaito wrapped his arms around Luka's waist. The pink haired female gasped, glancing back at him. Didn't she want this from him? Apart of her did, at least. She shrugged Kaito off gently.

"Kaito... I... I just..." She placed a hand on his knee. "I can't do this to her... No matter how psychotic she can be... She's my frie—"

_Creek._

Was that the back door? The blunette male stood up, "Stay here." He commanded and went off to investigate. Luka looked at the picture one more time. Perhaps there was a way to fix this. She would talk to her friend tomorrow, and perhaps they could all sit down to a cup of coffee and talk about this. Kaito could explain to Miku what she was doing wrong, and then they can get her to some hospital for her to get help. Yeah, and then things will be normal again, right?

Luka was happy with her plan. Well, until she heard glass breaking and screaming. Quickly, the female stood up and rushed down stairs, only to see the one she loved and the teal haired girl in the kitchen. Miku... Miku was holding something. What was it? Luka couldn't see.

"Miku," She shouted, afraid to get close. Miku ignored the female; her gaze was focused on Kaito and Kaito only. "_You __lied__ to me!_" The object in her hand was visible to the public eye now.

It was a knife.

She forced it back into Kaito's chest, a hoarse, watery gasp escaping his throat as blood spilled. "_You__ were going to send __me__ to a hospital so you could be with __her_!" The petite female's eyes were glazed over with anger and sadness. She felt betrayed by the man whom she thought loved her. Luka saw this perfectly.

How could she let herself get caught up in this silly love triangle?

Miku continued to stab him. One thrust after another, her pale hands were stained by the red paint that came from Kaito's body. Her eyes soon turned back to normal, back to the calm, teal colored that everyone had known. The eyes stared at the dead body before her. She gasped slightly and cried out in agony. "Oh god... Kaito..."

The older female inched towards the younger one. "Miku..."

"S-Stay away from me," Miku cried out, covering her face with her bloody hands. "I-I'm a _monster_!" The Hatsune girl stood up and started to run, run away from Luka and her problems. The Megurine stood there, looking over at Kaito.

"... I... I am so, so sorry... To both of you..."

The knife was laid on the floor. She quietly picked it up, looking at the dagger. She hurt her best friend; she was the cause of her lover's death. With a deep breath, the female inched the knife to her own chest, waiting for the right moment, the right reflexes.

Not a scream came from the girl. She knew that she rightfully deserved this punishment.

Silence.

* * *

"Kamui, what's the story with this?" A green haired cop fixed her goggles gently as she took out her notepad. The purple haired cop that assisted her was looking at the two bodies on the floor. He looked at the knife, then at the bodies again. "

According to the family, Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka had been in some feud with each other." He thought for a bit. "Actually... It was Hatsune Miku who started this whole thing. She apparently had an obsession with Shion. Because Megurine never answered her phone when Miku called, she killed Kagamine Rin and used her cell phone to call Ms. Megurine up. According to Kaito's younger sister, Mr. Shion was heading to the bar were Luka went. Hatsune got the wrong idea and bam - killed the two."

"Then..." The female looked at Luka, "Why is the knife in her hands?" Gakupo blinked and began to think, stroking his chin in thought. "My hypothesis is Hatsune tried to make it look like Luka was the cause of Shion Kaito's death. That or she couldn't take the pain. According to Mr. Megurine, Luka tried to drink her problems away."

"So you're predicting she was suicidal."

"We'll never know, Gumi." Gakupo sighed and stared at the cop. "Hatsune hung herself outside of the Shion house. Little Nigaito Shion will never be the same ever again." A sigh escaped his lips as he placed his hat on his head. "There's not much we can do when all three of the suspects are dead. We'll have to end the case with what we got."

Gumi's nose twitched gently, "It's sickening that people are killing each other this." She sighed and shook her head. "Oh well. C'mon, we gotta help Ms. Sakine with Rin's funeral; we promised to help." She gestured the male over to the door. Gakupo nodded, "Then we have to talk to the families. We offered to help them get passed this traumatizing experience..."

With that said, the two police force workers left the room in silence. The other cops in the room were loading the bodies on the stretchers.

* * *

About at the same time, a few blocks away or two, three young adults sat outside a small cafe. Two boys and one girl. The girl had long, Brandeis blue hair, and she looked a lot like the Shion that was killed. The oldest male had more of a Persian pink hair color instead of a Carnation pink, which was the same color as Luka's hair.

The youngest male however resembled Hatsune Miku the most. Same shade of teal, same eye color. The only difference was that he was a male and she was a female, well, a deceased female now. The girl clutched the seat as the oldest male stroked her back gently. "I... I can't believe he's gone..." She stared at the floor, holding back the tears.

"Don't worry Kaiko; both Mikuo and I are always here for you..." He stared up at the male with a gentle smile. "Right?" The youngest male looked up; he had been playing with a lighter of his. "... Right, Luki."

Kaiko nodded gently, and picked her cup of coffee up and sipped it gently. The two males watched; one with a soft smile on his face, the other one staring at the lighter in his hands. He glanced at the female, then at the male. His eyes glazed with anger and jealousy.

"_Only one of us will be living if she doesn't choose the __right__ choice..._" He said in a quiet voice as he flipped the lighter cap open.

* * *

**It's almost 6 AM here. I am tired and I know its crap. 8U My take on ACute and how I think it should of gone. As it said on the wiki, there are many interpretations of it. BTW, the Mikuo and the lighter thing ****—****my friend made that up. She RPs ACute!Mikuo over at an RP. 8U Plus Mikuo burns everything in Reverse!Acute.**

**So, uh, sequel maybe?**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing this.**

**~C h i b i**


End file.
